The within invention relates to a household appliance, particularly a refrigerating and/or freezing device.
Refrigerating and/or freezing devices are known from the current art that have a door closure system that automatically pulls the door into its fully closed position when a certain closing angle is exceeded. Moreover, providing such closure systems with a damping device is known from the current art, which damping device has the task of undertaking the closing movement of the door in a damped manner so that the slamming of the door is prevented.
One disadvantage of the known door closure systems is that they have a relatively large overall length which makes use difficult in relatively narrow doors.